My Boo
by iWhitie
Summary: Based On The Song By Alicia Keys&Usher. Blossom&Brick have been Best friends Ever since They have stopped fighting. They get together But then He leaves.What Will Blossom Do? BlossomXBrick FanFic. Rated T. PLEASE R&R Final Chapter Up:
1. I Miss You

**Hey Guys! Well I Hope You Guys Like This Story!**

**Blossom: PinkBlackSk8tr Doesn't Own Any Characters.**

**Brick: Nor The Song.**

**Bubbles: And They Songs used where...Umm...**

**Buttercup: 143 By Ray-j and Bobby Brackins **

**Boomer: Oh She Got the Idea From The Song My Boo From Usher FT Alica Keys!**

**Butch: Shh She Doesn't Want them To know!**

**-.- On with the story then...  
**

* * *

"_Brick! Brick! Brick!" Blossom Yelled._

"_Huh? Oh Hey Bloss!" Brick saw her and smiled._

"_Brick! How many Times Have I Told you To Meet me at the Front of the School! Haha" She giggled._

"_Oh! I'm Sorry Bloss! I Know how I can make it up to you!" He grabbed her hand and flew into the sky._

"_Where are we going Brick? I Have to do homework and uhh…..Practice reading!" She said nervously._

_He smirked, "Really Blossom? Is that the best you got? Heh. Well Anyways I Can't Tell You. It'll ruin the surprise."_

_Blossom's eyes widened, "Surprise? What kind of a surprise?"_

_Brick laughed, "You'll See!"_

_After 10 minutes of flying, they landed on the beach. It was a bit chilly but it was so nice out. Blossom smiled._

"_Brick…This is beautiful…" She managed to say._

"_No..your beautiful.."Brick half smiled._

_Blossom looked at him wide eyed, shocked to hear Brick, The Rowdyruff Boy, Her Best Friend Ever since they Stopped fighting, The Guy Every girl wants…Tell her she was beautiful._

_Brick leaned in closer, "Did you have your first kiss yet, Bloss?" _

"_N-no…" _

"_Then put your lips…like….this…" He kissed her and she followed his lead. _

_Both pre-teens felt a spark in their stomach and kept kissing. Brick lightly bit her upper lip and slid his tongue into her mouth. Blossom kept still but allowed him to roam around her mouth. Her naïve tongue just dancing around with his. Then he pulled away._

_Blossom looked at Brick with glittering eyes. He smiled and kissed her cheek. _

_She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. It was fierce with a lot of love and passion… _

"_Blossom?" _

"_Yes Brick?" Blossom replied._

"_Will you go out with me?" Brick asked, looking into her eyes. _

"_Yes Brick…Yes! I Will Go out with You!" She jumped into his chest and hugged him. _

_He kissed her forehead. "You've made me who I am Today Blossom. If We Hadn't Stop Fighting….I Don't Know what would happen. We've been best friends for long enough and I have had enough with it. I wanted to go to the next level. I was too afraid yesterday to ask you…that's why I avoided you yesterday. I'm sorry…" _

_She now understood why…Rejection. Everyone's Fear when asking a person out. A small tear rolled down her face and he caught it by kissing her cheek._

"_I Understand Brick…." Blossom smiled._

_Brick smiled back, "Come on…Lets take you home….It's getting late."_

"_Okay…" She said._

_And they left Hand in Hand toward her home._

(Blossom P.O.V)

I still remember that day. As if it had happened yesterday. I sighed at that memory. Tears fell down my face and I wiped them away. I missed him so much. Ever since he moved to Cityville…. My Life has been with depression, emotional, etc. You Get me Right? I tried calling him but…It never worked. His phone number had changed.

Did he hate me? I never understood why he left…. It hurted me just thinking about it.

_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time  
Eh eh, so happy I could die  
Be your best friend yeah I love you forever,  
Up in the clouds we're both higher than ever  
Eh eh, so happy I could die  
And it's all right…_

My Phone Rang in The Melody of Lady Gaga's Song So Happy I Could Die.

"Mac…." I Picked up my Phone.

"Blossy? Hey Blossy?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Hey! I was just checking up on you! Also umm wondering if you wanted to go to a party. Everyone From school's coming. Plus 3 new kids are showing up. Supposally they've been here before. I doubt that! So Would You like to come?"

I Looked at the time. _6:47 PM_

"Sure Mac. What Time?"

"I'll Pick you up at 7! Party starts at 7:30! See You Later Hun! Bye!"

"Bye Mackie." And I Hung Up.

I Took a quick shower. I picked a White mini skirt, pink spaghetti strap shirt, a mini white jacket that stopped half of my stomach, and white spaghetti strap heels. After changing I brushed my hair and put a pink headband to finish off the outfit. Then I applied lip gloss and I grabbed my purse. Then I left.

Mac's car was in the front of my house. I smiled and he waved.

"Hey Mac!" I yelled.

(No P.O.V)

"Hey Blossy!" Mac opened the door out for her.

"Haha Thanks." She stepped into the car.

"Wow…boy do you look….cute…" He closed the door and entered the Driver seat. Then off the left.

"Thanks Mackie!" She giggled.

Mac put on some music. Sample Rippers Kick the Nation Blasted in his car. The couple danced a bit in their seats, listening to the techno beat.

"Oh And Your Sisters are coming too." Mac said.

Blossom looked at him happily, "Of course they're coming! Haha why wouldn't they!"

"Eh…It's just they freak me out sometimes…No offence hun." He said.

"It's okay. I understand…" She whispered, Looking down.

They turned up in a drive way and got out of the car. Hand-in-Hand, The Couple entered the party. Everyone was there. And The Gossip then was heard.

"Omgee! Did you see that Red-head hot boy! Oh my Gawd!"

"That Blossom Looks just like That Red dude. I Wonder if they're twins?"

"Red-Hot Cutee Boy Alert! With Green and Blue Boy! Ehhh what's with these chicks?"

(Blossom P.O.V)

What? Either one I'm Imagining things, two I'm dreaming, or three I'm wrong. I Have to be wrong! Please….Please…Please….Not today…Yes Today! No…Yes! Ugh!

Our Friend Molly, The Host Of this Party Came up to us, "Hey Guys! Hope you like the party! Catch ya laters!" And she left.

Mac looked at me, "Hey Blossy….You okay?"

I smiled at him, "Y-yeah. Just Peachy..Heh."

"Good. Alright Wanna umm…Dance?"

"Sure!"

We both went outside to the dance floor. The Song 143 by Bobby Brackins/Ray-J played on the loud speakers.

Mac and I Danced and That's When I Saw Him….He was dancing with other girls. I sighed but still looked at him. Then that's when He saw me…..I quickly turned back to Mac. From the Corner of my eye I could see he was trying to make his way toward me.

_143 Ill make you yell it when we sexin, 143 is what you send me when we textin, I ball ba ba ball and pop pa pop bub, Im just looking for some love in the club. 143 I la la la love you 143 I la la la love you_ _143 I la la la love you 143 I la la la love you_ _143_

Tears started building up in my eyes.

"I'll be back Mac." I ran away….the tears already released.

_Ride with a stunna you know that Im winning headed to the top I ball no 9th inning pop bottles in the club yes we can I dont even care if you a lesbian that just means we got some common interest spark my trees then Ill spark your intrest. Okay c Lets pop some bubbly tell me you in love with me no golf but club with me im big like double Ds. Poppin in cities I aint heard of let me see your titties baby pull that shirt up lift that skirt up got buns like a burger do the most not the minimum you not a wage worker._

I saw my sisters and ran to them. They looked at me worriedly.

"They're back….He's Back…." I told them and I ran again.

_143 Ill make you yell it when we sexin, 143 is what you send me when we textin, I ball ba ba ball and pop pa pop bub, Im just looking for some love in the club. 143 I la la la love you 143 I la la la love you_ _143 I la la la love you 143 I la la la love you_ _143_

(Brick P.O.V)

God Dammit Blossom! Stop! Ugh! I still can't believe that it's her. That she's running away….And From me… I didn't mean to hurt her! I Didn't even mean to leave! I hated everything that made me leave.

_Call up your local station if you hear this on the radio Im calling up Ray J thinking about the video. If we make a video Im a need a scene with dimes in t-shirts that say 143! I got my video all on t.v (wa wa what next Bob) we gone drop the E.P. Throwing dubs in the club at the dance club or at the strip club its 143 love. Or settle at a playa location made another hit for the radio station. 143 to the cutie from the club stick shift love 143 so clutch._

"Blossom! Stop!" I yelled.

She heard me but still kept going. Then I saw her leave out the door. I used my X-Ray vision. She thought I wouldn't follow her outside so she collapsed down into the grass….Crying… Oh Blossom…My Sweet Adorable Blossom…

I left outside and put a hand on her shoulder. She froze.

_143 e e (aye what it do) 143 e e (aye what it do) 143 e e (aye what it do) when you see me in the club say I love you. 143 Ill make you yell it when we sexin, 143 is what you send me when we textin, I ball ba ba ball and pop pa pop bub, Im just looking for some love in the club. 143 I la la la love you 143 I la la la love you 143 I la la la love you 143 I la la la love you 143_

"I'm Sorry Blossom." I Told her. And I sat next to her.

She was still frozen. I Sighed.

"I Don't Understand…." She Managed to say.

"Blossom…." I grabbed a lock of her hair and pulled it back behind her ear, "I had to leave because our mother who adopted us had gotten a new job. Now that we're older we came back here."

Tears came down her face. Luckily I caught one but with my hand. I was afraid to kiss her.

_My girls a mack mack mack Lambo all black black black in the club with stacks stacks stacks 143 stay it back back back 431 Sexy can I fall in love Sexy can I run the club 143 eeeeeeee girl I looooovve youuu._

She hugged me tightly and cried as hard as she could. I didn't care about crying stains or getting my shirt wet. I just cared for her.

"There….hush hush….I'm here…" I kissed her forehead.

_143 Ill make you yell it when we sexin, 143 is what you send me when we textin, I ball ba ba ball and pop pa pop bub, Im just looking for some love in the club. 143 I la la la love you 143 I la la la love you 143 I la la la love you 143 I la la la love you 143_

(Mac's P.O.V)

I ran to where Blossom Was. Then I saw Brick Their…Holding her. I smiled. Then Molly Came up to me.

"Hey Babe." I said and hugged her waist.

"Hey hun, did Blossom and Brick get back together?" She said.

"Uh huh. Well I Think so…" I said.

She kissed me, "Well That's Good cause Now I Have You All To Myself!"

"Heh You thinking what I'm thinking?" I smiled.

"Uh huh…" She giggled and led me off to her room.

(No P.O.V)

Blossom was still Crying. Both Lovers…Reuntied.

"I Love you Blossom…" Brick said.

She looked up at him and wiped away her tears, "I Love you Too…Bricky…"

He smiled at the nick name she called him…remembering the past.

_(Flashback No P.O.V)_

_Blossom and Brick were at the Mall. Both of them sharing a strawberry smoothie._

"_So Brick….Wait…How about…Hmm…Bricky!" Blossom Exclaimed._

_Brick laughed, "Haha Blossom….Wait…Bloss!"_

_They both laughed at their new nicknames._

"_Sounds like our new names for each other!" Blossom said. _

"_Sure does Bloss…Sure does…" Brick said and both of them left off to Abercombie. _

_(End Of Flash Back/Brick's P.O.V) _

"What?" Blossom giggled.

I smirked, "Nothin Bloss…Nothin… Haha"

She giggled again and kissed my cheek, "I'm glad your back Bricky."

"I'm glad too…Now come on Bloss, let's take you home and you can tell me what happened when I left." I half smiled and we left toward her home, hand in hand.

* * *

**How Adorable was that!**

**Butch: Very Sissy Like.**

**Buttercup: Shut up! It was her story!**

**Bubbles: Yeah i Kinda liked it!**

**Boomer: Same**

**Blossom: LIKED IT? I LOVED IT! Aww...I Wanted to cry on the part where Brick was running after me...**

**Spoke to soon?**

**Brick: Yeah like right now? *chases after Blossom***

**Blossom: Ahhh! Not like that! *giggles and runs away***

**Bubbles: Anyways Review!  
**


	2. Forever

**You People Have To Review More!**

**Bubbles: *slaps PinkBlackSk8tr* **

**Hey! That's Not Nice!**

**Boomer: You Deserved it! If People aren't Reviewing then who cares? **

**I Do!**

**Brick: *frowns* Seriously? PinkSk8tr! Really?**

**Blossom: Ugh...**

**WHAT?**

**Butch: Enjoy**

**Buttercup: And Don't Forget to...**

***cuts off Buttercup* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

It's been about a week now since Brick and his brothers came back. I even told Mac that we where going to break up but he understood why and told me everything, including about Molly. I wasn't to happy about Molly and I being cheated on but Molly knew and They both helped Brick and I get back together.

I grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge and Bubbles gasped, "Blossom! No No No! Pepsi! Are you kidding me?"

She took away the Pepsi but I stopped her, "Please Bubbles? I Really miss this soda…" My mouth was practically drooling.

"Ugh, Fine. Just One!" Then she left off to the mall, with Boomer waiting for her outside.

Bubbles has been real strict with being healthy. Once in a while Me and Buttercup would go out for pizza behind Bubbles back. Not to be mean or anything it's just that I can't help it without junk food in my life. Heh, pretty bad.

I opened my soda, took a sip and the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" I asked myself.

I opened the door and their stood Brick, smirking his famous smirk.

"Hey Bloss."

I took another sip of my soda, "Hey Brick, Come on in."

"We need to talk." He said, making himself comfortable on the couch.

"_Oh no. What's Wrong…" _I thought.

I just stood still watching him, "Go ahead…"

Out of nowhere he takes this black box out with a rose taped on the top. Then he opens it, revealing a amethyst ring.

"Blossom, this ring you see here, I want this on your left index finger, and It'll be our little promise ring. For being together, forever…" Brick looked into my eyes and I was shocked.

My LG dLite Pink Bubblegum phone rang to Crush from Glee (the Remix)

_It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la_

It's raising my adrenaline  
You're banging on a heart of tin  
Please don't make too much of it baby  
You say the word "forevermore"  
That's not what I'm looking for  
All I can commit to is "maybe"

Yes I Changed it! But I Ignored it While Brick's eyes widened at the 3 last sentences in the ringtone. I kissed his cheek, "Don't worry about it….And I accept…"

He smiled and inserted the ring into my left index finger.

"It's beautiful Bricky…"

"Naw…Your more beautiful than that…." Brick kissed my lips and moved down to my neck.

I giggled and stopped him, "Forever?"

He smiled, "Forever."

* * *

**Either You Guys Review or this is the Last Chapter.**

**Everyone: PINKSK8TR!**

**What?**

**Blossom: Alright You guys Choose If you Want another chapter.**

**Bubbles: And Thanks Cute 3 For Reviewing!**

**Brick: At Least SOME PEOPLE *points to you if your not Cute 3* REVIEW!**

**You Agree! Awww*hugs Brick***

**Brick: GET OFF! *struggles***

**Blossom:...**

**Anyways...**

**Buttercup: *cuts off PinkBlackSk8tr* REVIEW!**

**Butch: Nice one.**

**Boomer: Yeah!**

**...ditto**


	3. Final Info

**I Pretty Much Think This is It. I Don't Own Anything. Hopefully You Liked the Story... This is just a little writers block story to take away. Go Look at my other Stories for longer ones:]**

**Byee**

* * *

15 Years later, Blossom and Brick kept their promise to be together forever.

After Break-ups and fights they were tired of it.

But they somehow managed to be together.

They had a beautiful baby girl named Rachel.

They are currently living peacefully in Townsville.

Their song is called My Boo by Usher and Alicia Keys, and if any of them would be depressed about something, they would both listen to the song and become happy.

So Brick and Blossom had a Happy Ending

The End'[:

_There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo_

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock

Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby

It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

_I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man in my life  
You will always be my boo_

It's like remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew  
You were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

_I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man in my life  
You will always be my boo_

My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock


End file.
